Seductor Seducido
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Hermione esta aburrida de su relación con Ronald, pero Draco la encontró en una situación un poco "vergonzosa" y el chantaje es mas fuerte de lo que ella esta dispuesta a pagar, por mas que luche contra la obsecion de tener sexo con él.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un two-short de mi propia imaginación, casi todos los personajes nombrados son obra de JKR aunque con una personalidad mas pervertida.**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este relato estará plagado de LENGUAGE ADULTO, PERVERCIONES, ACCIONES DIABOLICAS, SEXUALES, CON PASIONES, DESEOS Y LUJURIA pegados a cada palabra…

**SE ACONSEJA:**

Leerlo en un día de frio.

Ser mayor de 18, o mínimo, 16.

También, para las chicas más **"hot"** que tengan un rubio a su lado.

* * *

**Seductor Seducido**

**por Athenea-Eris**

* * *

Había pisado un chicle, se le creó una pasta desagradable en la suela del zapato y estaba empapada porque olvido el paraguas, ese era el aspecto de Hermione Granger cuando llego al ministerio. Otro lunes en su rutina como directora del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, aunque hoy se tenía que reunir con el ministro, el director de Relaciones Exteriores, y con esas fachas, ninguno de los dos la tomaría en serio. Subió al ascensor, sacudiéndose un poco el agua, haciendo hechizos caloríficos y mirando su reflejo en el espejo, todo mientras esperaba que las puertas se cerraran.

Una mano se metió entre ambas, parando su recorrido, para poder meter el cuerpo al que pertenecían dentro del pequeño cubículo, el dueño del miembro era, nada más y nada menos que el director de RE (Relaciones Exteriores), Draco Malfoy. Su antigua némesis había conseguido ese puesto hacia un año, haciendo una tregua con Hermione, "por el bien de nuestra convivencia mutua en el trabajo", habían sido sus palabras. No se hablaban, solo intercambiaban las más cortas expresiones de acuerdo mutuos y nada más, pero ese día, Hermione presentaría el bosquejo de una ley contra las exportaciones de pociones peligrosas, un comercio que traía grandes ganancias con Bulgaria, entre otros países.

-Granger –Dijo el atractivo mago, con los años el atractivo de Malfoy se había agrandado, tanto como su ego. Ese pelo rubio un poco más largo de lo que dictaban las nuevas modas entre los magos, una altura envidiable en su metro noventa y seis, un cuerpo tonificado por el ejercicio del Quiddich comunitario (Harry lo había encontrado varias veces en la asociación, dejando atrás los antiguos rencores, ambos se habían hecho amigos) y esos impresionantes ojos grises, completaban un paquete que representaba todo sueño húmedo femenino.

-Malfoy.

-¿Se te callo un balde de agua encima? –La sorna estaba gravada en cada una de las palabras de esa pregunta, por eso los pelos de Hermione se pusieron de punta, mas de lo que su pelo se estaba poniendo ahora. Cada vez que se le mojaba, ella tenía que colocarse una crema especial anti Freez, pero claro, esa mañana no lo traía consigo porque había salido corriendo luego de una nueva pelea con Ronald.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy, metete en tus sucios asuntos –El matiz cortante de la voz de Hermione era palpable, hizo que el aire se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo dentro del pequeño cuchitril. Ella rogaba en silencio que los pisos pasaran rápido, no le gustaba sentir esa extraña expectación cerca del mujeriego de Malfoy.

-¿Mis asuntos son sucios, Leona? –Puso una mano contra la pared en la que Hermione se apoyaba, cerrándola entre su cuerpo y el metal-. ¿No serás tú la sucia? ¿Te da satisfacción la comadreja? ¿O recurres a tus "manos mágicas" en el trabajo?

Solo una vez, nada mas, Hermione vio una imagen del miembro frondoso de un hombre lobo y la lujuria la invadió, hacían cinco años que estaba con Ron, tres desde que era sexualmente activa pero nunca había tenido un orgasmo por penetración, los pocos y a escondidas fueron resultado de cortos minutos de masturbación en baños. Tampoco tenía experiencia, solo Ron había sido su único amante, pero parecía que el sexo no era para ella, no sentía ninguna de las sensaciones que sentían sus amigas con sus prometidos o maridos. Por eso, una sola vez había corrido en dirección al baño de mujeres y se acaricio el clítoris con desesperación, imaginando como ese miembro invadiría su intimidad con impulsos animales, fuertemente hasta hacerla llegar al cielo. Salió del baño con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada, grito su clímax sin parar en pensar quien podía estar escuchando, en su interior estaba la esperanza de que no hubiera nadie pero al salir se encontró con Malfoy apostado en el marco de la puerta, fumando un cigarrillo y con una sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, satisfecho de su inteligencia.

Hacían meses de ese suceso y ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema, a pesar de los temores de Hermione, hasta hoy.

-No… No sé de qué hablas –El nerviosismo de Hermione hacia que su respiración se agitara y las palabras le salieran cortadas, para el profundo deleite de Malfoy, quien se inclino hasta rozar su oreja con esos labios tan serpentinos y pecaminosos.

-Oh, sí lo sabes, _Hermione_, esos gemidos que salían desde el cubículo del baño de mujeres ese día, eran de una mujer reprimida y fogosa –Uno de los dientes de Draco rozaron su lóbulo izquierdo, enviando vergonzosos estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo hacia ese lugar entre sus muslos-. Y yo quiero algo de ti, solo para callarme la boca.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –Hermione estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que nadie supiera ese secreto tan vergonzoso.

-Liberar a la leona.

O casi todo. Eso definitivamente no.

Pero justo en ese momento, Draco Malfoy bajo sus labios de mujeriego hacia la torre de marfil tostado que era el cuello de Hermione, y con demasiada pericia conquistadora, mordió suavemente sobre la vena, provocando que las piernas de la chica se volvieran de goma. Solo que, de pronto, cuando la castaña estaba desfallecida contra la pared y la serpiente atacaría en cualquier momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con una ráfaga de aire frio, que llevo la razón de nuevo a sus cerebros.

-Mierda –Susurro Malfoy cuando la situación se enfrió levemente.

-Suéltame, maldito.

-Mira, leona, toca lo que haces en mi desde esa tarde –Y tomando la mano derecha de la castaña, la apretó contra su erección, provocando un gemido desde ambas bocas. La autoestima de Ron, por los cielos desde la última guerra, bajaría considerablemente al saber que Malfoy era _enorme_.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron e inmediatamente miles de imágenes aparecieron en su mente: cuerpos enredados, gotas de sudor, ese miembro hundido hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad, penetrándola con fiereza mientras besaba con esos labios tan fríos la punta de sus pezones. Esos pensamientos hicieron que las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaran, su respiración se agitara y se mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza.

De pronto, noto como las pupilas de Draco se oscurecían y se agrandaban llenas de… ¿Deseo?

El pánico penetro en el sistema nervioso de Hermione, quien tomando impulso le pego una cachetada que resonó en el pasillo. Horrorizada, quedo anonadada por lo que había hecho, aunque no más que Malfoy, a quien se le estaba empezando a aparecer una marca en su mejilla: clara, mostraba los cinco dedos de una pequeña pero fuerte mano.

-Perdón…

Pero era demasiado tarde, colérico, Draco Malfoy salió del ascensor como si su tía Bellatrix estuviera viva y persiguiéndolo, sin querer escuchar nada. El arrepentimiento lleno el corazón de la castaña, quien miro alejarse al que había hecho que su ropa interior se mojara, claro que no por el agua.

Unas horas después, seca y presentable, Hermione Granger entro con dignidad en la oficina del nuevo ministro, James Baker, un estadounidense de unos cincuenta años, que se encontraba ya reunido con Malfoy. Esté aun llevaba una leve marca rojiza sin forma, a juego con la mirada de resentimiento que tenían sus ojos grises, ambas hicieron estremecer a Hermione hasta el alma, llena de temor.

-Buenos días, señor ministro, Malfoy –Susurro apenada.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger –Respondió con su voz coqueta el Ministro aunque del saludo de Malfoy no hubo seña, ella fue y se sentó a su lado, en la silla que le correspondía frente a su superior-. ¿Cuál era la propuesta que quiere hacernos?

-En mi departamento hemos estado pensando seria mente en que a pesar de que la exportación de pociones es una gran parte de nuestra economía…

-No solo una gran parte, Granger, es nuestro 75% de nuestras exportaciones –Corto Draco con brusquedad, estaba clara la enemistad en cada una de sus palabras, además, que uso el tono que alguien usaría cuando habla con un niño.

-Lo sé, he visto las estadísticas, genio –Las palabras sarcásticas salieron de la boca de Hermione muy imprevistamente, presa de la rabia de que la trataran como nena de kínder.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué coño me estás haciendo perder mi precioso tiempo? ¡Vale mucho más que el tuyo, muggle sucia! –El lenguaje era cada vez mas brusco, los ojos de ambos demostraban las ganas de matar al otro, mientras el ministro veía el intercambio con un poco de aburrimiento y sosiego; la palabra sangre sucia no había sido usada desde la guerra, aunque eso no impedía que Malfoy buscara nuevas expresiones ofensivas hacia Hermione.

-¿Muggle sucia? ¿Se te acabaron las palabras, hurón saltarín? ¡Puede que las hayas perdido en el salto!

-¿Igual que tu perdiste la inteligencia cuando te acostaste con un energúmeno? ¿Qué se siente estar al lado de un ser sin masa cerebral?

-¡Ronald si tiene cerebro!

-¡Pero no los huevos para manejarte! ¡Si fueras mi mujer: casa e hijos!

-¡Gracias a Merlín, entonces!

-¡Ya quisieras tener un hombre como yo, come libros! ¡Apuesto a que los únicos especímenes masculinos que valgan la pena son los que has leído!

-¡Como si me importara la opinión de un cobarde que se esconde tras las faldas de su mami mientras todos los demás arriesgábamos nuestro pellejo, maldito mortifago! –Cuando Hermione termino de decir estas palabras y vio la inmensidad del daño que le causaron a Draco, quiso disculparse pero él, desquiciado, salió casi corriendo por segunda vez en el día, escapando de ella.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿Cómo pudo decirle semejante atrocidad? –La empezó a reprender el ministro unos minutos luego del shock.

-Lo sé, perdone ministro por esta situación, Malfoy y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

-Me parece, que mas allá de los prejuicios de la sangre que tengan cada uno –Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el ministro levanto la mano en señal de silencio-. Si, ambos. Creo que ambos tienen caracteres muy parecidos, en el tiempo que llevo trabajando con ustedes he encontrado muchas coincidencias en su forma de pensar e, inclusive, de ver la vida.

-Eso es imposible.

-No, no lo es. Dicen que las almas gemelas son las menos pensadas, no aquel por quien sentimos afecto, si no aquella persona que nos representa un reto.

-Usted está equivocado, con todo respeto.

-¿Lo cree? La conozco lo suficiente como para confiarle algo: la conozco hace cuatro años, la he visto con su novio, y puedo asegurarle que nunca la vi así con él.

-Claro que no, con Ron nunca…

-Hoy estaba tan apasionada, fuera de su eje, mientras que con Ronald la he visto tener la misma pose fría que usa en el trabajo, frente a un escritorio. Piénselo, y vaya, discúlpese con ese joven.

En ese instante, un deja bu la sorprendió: cada pelea con Malfoy a través de los años la había llenado de emociones contradictorias, peleaba con ganas sobre sus puntos, defendiendo sus ideales, pero eso no cambiaba nada, ella era Hermione Granger, la novia de Ronald Weasley.

Camino por los pasillos en busca de cualquier indicio de Draco Malfoy, sin embargo, por más que lo busco no lo encontraba. Siguió caminando y caminando por los recovecos de Relaciones Publicas, todo hasta que oyó una conversación susurrada dentro de uno de los baños.

-Sara tiene tanta suerte –Un suspiro se escucho desde la secretaria de la mano derecha de Educación Mágica, Sara Hudson.

-¿Por qué, Eva? –Pregunto Mónica, la cartera del edificio desde que se habían sacado los memorándum.

-El señor Malfoy la fue a buscar, entro sin anunciarse y la invito a almorzar con él –El tono insinuante de Eva estaba claro, más que el agua. Una sensación de falta de aire lleno el pecho de Hermione cuando pensó en la rubia de piernas largas que era Sara, casi una súper modelo a comparación de ella y su cuerpo rechoncho, su cabellos enmarañado y su corta estatura.

Camino hacia su oficina en una nube, una gris de tormenta, aunque Malfoy no era nada de ella sentía una presión en su pecho que la dejaba sin aliento, menos mal que ese día la estaban esperando Ginny, Luna y Pansy para almorzar. Aunque más que nada para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda de Harry y Pansy.

Muchas cosas cambiaron en cinco años: Ginny había sido salvada por un mortifago enmascarado en la Guerra, uno que luego le pidió un prenda como signo de suerte (igual que los caballeros de la Edad Media) y le robo un apasionado beso, supuestamente solo había sido eso, aunque da la casualidad que cuando Hermione se cruzo con el "mortifago salvador", esté llevaba un corpiño rosado con ositos en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. El mortifago de Ginny era, nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabinni, el moreno que no desaprovecho oportunidad y con "un beso" le robo la novia al niño que vivió. Año después, cayo al registro civil mágico a casarse con la señora Weasley apuntándolo con la varita, habia embarazado a la pelirroja.

Harry afronto con mucha dignidad la ruptura, hasta que una noche, dos años después, vio a Theodore Nott pidiéndole matrimonio a Luna Lovegood y exploto, pidió unas vacaciones, yéndose a la casa de playa de los Zabinni's en Marbella. Da la casualidad que la playa privada estaba prestada también a otra slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. Esta se hospedaba en un departamento del centro pero tenía la playa privada para ella, al compartirla se lleno de furia y hubieron muchas, muchísimas discusiones.

La versión oficial: Harry se dio cuenta de que amaba a Pansy, salieron a cenar, fin. La versión que Pansy, borracha, les conto a las chicas era muy distinta: una tarde, Pansy estaba en la playa haciendo topless, Harry pasó cerca y le grito que se tapara, que por fin parecía la zorra que era. Enceguecida, Pansy se levanto sin recordar el top, quedando con todos sus pechos a la ávida vista del niño que vivió, quien por primera vez se quedo calladito, sin reacción alguna, excepto la que la desnuda detecto en los pantalones de playa. De pronto, ella le pego una cachetada por pervertido, Harry se enojo y le agarro las manos, pero eso hizo que sus pechos se rozaran y acabaron teniendo sexo desenfrenado en la playa.

De eso hacía un año, aunque luego de seis meses, Harry no pudo aguantar que todos le preguntaran a Pansy si estaba soltera que decidió cambiarle el nombre a Señora Potter. La única relación que estaba en la nada eran Hermione y Ronald, ella ya estaba arta de sus actitudes de niño grande cuando tenía veintitrés años de edad.

-¡Hermione! ¡Tengo el vestido perfecto para ti! –Anuncio Pansy en cuanto la vio, haciendo caso omiso a la mueca de desasosiego de Hermione. Ginny y Luna parecían no llegar aun.

-Dijiste que las damas de honor eligen sus vestidos, Pansy.

-¿No te llego aun mi carta? Con Harry decidimos cambiar los padrinos –Comento avergonzada.

-¿Ambos? –Ante el asentimiento temeroso de Pansy, Hermione puso mala cara-. ¿Qué dijo Ron?

-No irá a la boda, Hermy –Los ojos de la futura Potter se llenaron de lagrimas porque estaba claro que Harry estaría muy lastimado con esa actitud.

-Bueno, yo si iré –Obsequiándole una sonrisa, su subconsciente le decía que ya había llegado demasiado lejos con Ron, no era posible estar de novia con un hombre tan infantil y ridículo-. ¿Quiénes serán los padrinos?

-Harry quiso elegir a la madrina, tu.

-¿Yo?

-Y Draco –Respondió Pansy con una sonrisa agradecida y de disculpas.

-Asegúrate de tener un asiento para Sara –Dijo con sorna Hermione, un matiz de desprecio hacia la otra mujer hizo que Pansy levantara una ceja perfectamente torneada, después de todo, era una Slytherin.

-¿Sara? Draco no puede tener nada con ella porque hace algún tiempo… Bueno, esta algo obsesionado con otra mujer –Dejo caer Pansy, observando atentamente cada mínima expresión de la castaña.

-¿Quién? –Hermione se enderezo con interés en la silla.

-Te interesa Draco, Hermione, no intentes negarlo –Respondió la slytherin, en un tono que no admitía negaciones.

-Bueno… Puede ser… Yo estoy con Ronald, Pansy.

-¿Hace cuanto que no tenéis sexo?

-Tres meses, si es que no mas.

-¿Habláis? No se valen discusiones.

-Casi nunca.

-Siquiera, ¿En toda vuestra relación, tuvo un gesto extremadamente romántico?, por ejemplo cuando Theo le rompió la cabeza a ese ex Hufflepluff porque molestaba a Luna en el trabajo, o Zabinni poniéndole Fred al hijo de él y Ginny.

-¿Cuánta cuando me regalo un libro sobre los Chudley Cannons?

-No porque no te gusta el Quiddich.

-Entonces, nunca –La expresión de derrota estaba patente en el rostro de Hermione, su relación era una mera amistad en la que practicaban sexo pero ni siquiera era para satisfacer sus necesidades, solo por rutina.

-¿Cuántas veces te ha llevado a un orgasmo? –Esa pregunta fue bastante fuerte, por lo que las personas de las otras mesas cercanas miraron a Pansy con reproche por su lenguaje.

-¿Es necesario contestar?

-Sí, una relación se basa en dos partes: la física y la psicológica, si la física no satisface a ambos las peleas serán un tema de todos los días, lo que nos llevara a que se falten el respeto y se destruya la parte psicológica de ambos individuos patentes en la relación –El doctorado de Psicología muggle y mágica que tenia Pansy no era broma.

-Nunca he llegado sin intervención mía –Tras esas palabras la boca de la psicóloga se abrió con horror, observando como el rostro de Hermione se tornaba de un rojo profundo.

-¿Cómo aguantaste cinco años con eso? Yo en un mes lo tiro al diablo, Harry me satisface todos mis caprichos, por más locos que sean, y eso es decir algo porque cuando fuimos a conocer a sus tíos, encontré un libro indio muy interesante que se llama…

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo! Ya lo sé, solo cállate, no quiero tener pesadillas sobre Harry haciendo la posición del pato o lo que sea –Espantada Hermione se tapo los oídos con rapidez.

-Bueno, creo que me iré a ver a Harry al ministerio.

-Voy contigo tengo que volver a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto.

Caminaron hacia la entrada mágica hablando de cosas más superficiales, vestidos, nuevas modas, la boda, la luna de miel sorpresa, el futuro vestido de Hermione. Cosas de mujeres sin importancia pero que despejaron la cabeza de Hermione, aunque solo por unos instantes, ya que cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron se encontraron con…

* * *

**CONTINUARA, SI DEJAN REVIEWS 3:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA!**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A:**

**Las personas que agregaron esta historia a favoritos: **

Abytutis; Brianda Cullen; Evelyn151997; Gred-y-Feorge; .Granger; ImenetGranger; Kimi Alexa Infinity; Lita Wellington; MGMorales; ; eve Cipriano, gagicata; michsb; minako marie; yue yuna.

**Las que se suscribieron a esta historia: **

Abytutis; Adrmil; Angy Malfoy; Astorya ; Blue Uchiha; Bookz24; Caroone; Danhablack; Dominique Malfoy; eve cipriano; Gardeniel; Gred-y-Feorge; .Granger; MalfoyPrincezz; MGMorales; Michsb; minako marie; MRS Taisho-Potter; pansy pattinson; sam zmethwick; StarlightBlue; tokio2323; yue yuna; Yumelynn Fiore.

**Y agradezco en especial a las que dejaron Review, me animaron a seguir escribiendo, GRACIAS:**

**Caroone **(Que bueno que te encante! ); **MalfoyPrincezz **(Eso es genial! ¿Es Dramione lo que escribiste?, soy muy chusma jajaj );** yue yuna **(No se si esto sera pronto, pero aca lo tienes, jejej);** Dominique Malfoy **(Sera esto sexo pervertido? No se… El próximo, tengo muchas personas que lo han pedido ;) jjaja );** Angy Malfoy **(Esto será pronto? Jeje); **Gardeniel **(Lo se, lo se, jajaj he hechado tanto a perder mi corrector que ni siquiera me marco el error -_- jajjaa Que bueno que te guste, me pone muy contenta!);** minako marie **(Digamos que ginny es algo… ambigua con la verdad, tiene dobles sentido jajaj);** sam zmethwick, **(De verdad? Wow, me encanta hacer esas cosas, soy muy cruel :3);** Kimi Alexa Infinity **(Aquí lo tienes!);** Lita Wellington **(Aquí esta el cap, también es una de las mias jeje);** Nox **(Amo el chantaje! Jajaj);** StarlightBlue26 **(Que bueno que te guste!);** Yumelynn Fiore **(Aquí esta jajaj);** Sally **(punto uno, -_- adivinaste jajjaa pero shhhhh, no me gusta ser predecible jajja punto dos, creo que el morenazo también se aprovecho, y bastante jaaja detalles habran en el ultimo cap)** y Abytutis **(NO ME CRUCEES PORQUE TE PROHIVIRE SEGUIR LEYENDO :3 jjjaja Te adoro, hijastra!)

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Hay palabras muy fuertes en este escrito, muchas como COÑO, PENE, VERGA, VAGINA, ENTRE OTRAS PEORES.**

**AGREGO QUE ESTE NO SERA EL CAPITULO FINAL COMO HABIA PENSADO, ME FALTA ALGO DE TIEMPO PERO QUERIA PUBLICARLES ESTA PARTE PARA VER QUE PIENSAN, SI LES GUSTA COMO ESTA LLENDO LA HISTORIA. ESO SI, PROMETO QUE SOLO QUEDARAN DOS CAPITULOS COMO MAXIMO.**

* * *

Caminaron hacia la entrada mágica hablando de cosas más superficiales, vestidos, nuevas modas, la boda, la luna de miel sorpresa, el futuro vestido de Hermione. Cosas de mujeres sin importancia pero que despejaron la cabeza de Hermione, aunque solo por unos instantes, ya que cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron se encontraron con que Draco, besaba a Sara con muchas ganas. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados entre sí, con la mano de Draco bajo la falda de la mujer, quien gemía con ganas llegando a lo que parecía ser su orgasmo porque estaba sonrojada, hasta que él miro hacia la puerta. A pesar de todo, Malfoy tenía los ojos cerrados y no emitía ningún sonido, al contrario que su compañera, quien no parecía conocer la palabra silencio.

Un gemido de horror salió de la boca de Hermione, sus ojos se trataron de empañar por alguna extraña razón mientras el rubio abría los ojos. Su mirada gris no se clavo en Pansy, quien bufaba de rabia, si no en Hermione, quien herida levanto su cabeza y entro en el ascensor del brazo de Pansy.

-¡Hola, Draco! –Grito Pansy, sacando de su estupor a Sara Hudson, que bajo su vestido con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos de placer, aunque cuando miro a Draco una sombra de dolor cruzo por su blanco rostro: el hombre que hasta hacían instantes le había dado un orgasmo, metiendo su mano dentro de su ropa interior en un lugar público, tratándola como puta, se estaba limpiando la mano como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Igual que si no hubiera significado nada.

El silencio se instalo en el ascensor, solo Pansy tarareando una alegre melodía rompía mínimamente la gran incomodidad que reinaba en el lugar: Draco enojado consigo mismo, Sara avergonzada por dejarse llevar y Hermione enfurecida sin saber porque, aunque si lo sabía, quería ser ella a quien el rubio llevara al orgasmo. Los cuatro pares de ojos observaban expectantes, impacientes como los números indicaban porque piso iban, la velocidad con cual subían hacia las instalaciones de trabajo.

Finalmente la tortura termino, o eso creyó Hermione hasta que una mano la tiro hacia un muro de músculos que quedaron detrás de su espalda, haciéndola derretir por dentro.

-Granger, necesito hablar contigo –Susurro Draco en su oído, percatándose de que Pansy fingía pintarse los labios y Sara mermaba su paso, saber que la gran heroína le era infiel a su novio comadreja sería un gran chisme para la secretaria de esta última.

-Eh… Si es acerca de la discusión que tuvimos frente al ministro, lo siento no quise decir lo que dije –Se soltó con furia-. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo una importante reunión con algunas personas de mi sector.

Luego de que Sara se fuera de su vista, siguió viendo como Hermione, luego de decirle unas palabras, se había ido moviendo sus caderas, tentándolo con esas piernas morenas y sus glúteos firmes, carnes que quería adorar e idolatrar a su gusto desde un día oscuro para ella. Draco era atormentado por su calenturienta imaginación: esos muslos rodeando sus caderas mientras penetraba una y otra vez en una cálida vaina de miel, escuchando los gemidos de su leona de fondo, sus uñas clavadas en su espalda hasta dejarle marca. Frustrado, paso una mano por su cabello pensando como haría para tenerla en su cama, estaba arto de morder la almohada hasta que le doliera la mandíbula al pensarla con ese retrogrado de Weasley.

Ese cuerpo morocho seria de él. Desde el instante en que pusiera sus manos sobre ella, ningún hombre la volvería a tocar jamás, nadie excepto Draco, quien explotaría cada uno de sus recovecos para ver como su dulce rostro se sonrojara una y otra vez en múltiples orgasmos provocados solo por él. Porque sería suya ese día, el siguiente, toda la semana. Toda la vida.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, luego de ese pensamiento, Draco empezó a caminar hacia su despacho planeando su próximo paso con su leona, a quien tendría en su cama antes de terminar la semana. A cualquier costo.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde "el episodio", y en esas pocas horas, sesenta y cuatro para ser más exactos, Hermione se había masturbado más veces de las que podía contar con los dedos de sus manos, imaginando una y otra vez que ella era Sara, teniendo dentro de él esos elegantes dedos aristocráticos. Aunque, eso sí, había tomado una decisión: dejaría a Ron, su dedo índice era mejor compañero que él, le daba caprichos y más satisfacción que el héroe de guerra en toda su relación.

Ese día Jueves llego tan satisfecha de sí misma que nadie podía sospechar que habían roto su relación: plancho su cabello para hacer una cola alta con él, se puso una ajustada falda tubo de gabardina con una camisa blanca que hacia sobresalir sus senos, desprendido unos botones para vérsele el escote,con unos zapatos de taco que hacían que sus piernas se vieran asombrosamente largas. Además, había maquillado su cutis con naturalidad, pinto sus labios con un brillo que le regalo Ginny: hacia que sus labios tuvieran el sabor del postre favorito del que lo saboreaba. Sus amigas se tomaron demasiado bien la decisión de cortar con Ronald, su ex cuñada incluso la felicito, Pansy grito en todo el restaurante que fuera a una orgia para festejar y Luna… Bueno, Luna dio una respuesta muy a su estilo: "Ahora te sacaras todos esos Nanoshot del cuerpo, Herms", nombrando a una especie de animales mágicos que no existían, pero que ella como siempre decía que tenían la característica de llenar de fatiga el cuerpo.

Muchos hombres se dieron la vuelta, dejando las cosas que estaban haciendo para seguir con la vista a la leona, que caminaba con actitud hacia sus oficinas, sintiendo el alegre taconeo de sus pasos que la hicieron recordar la actitud de Ronald cuando le dijo su decisión. Esperadamente, se enfureció, grito miles de cosas mientras Hermione le preparaba las maletas. Luego paso a la etapa de lamentaciones, le saco en cara a Hermione cada mísera cosa que hizo por ella, todo acto minúsculo de amistad. Finalmente llego a la mejor etapa psicológica, decir la verdad, así la llamo Pansy cuando se lo conto por lechuza:

-¿Sabes que, Hermione? ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! ¡Volverás a mi cama con el rabo entre las piernas! ¡Ningún hombre te querrá nunca porque eres fría en la cama! –Grito Ronald, llevando sus maletas hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto Hermione con la piel de gallina.

-¡Acostarse contigo es como estar con un carámbano de hielo! ¡Ni siquiera quisiste chuparme el pene! ¡Nunca aceptaste hacer algo nuevo! ¡Lavender es mejor en la cama que tu, Granger! –Abriendo la puerta, dijo su infidelidad a gritos-. ¡Ella me la chupa tan bien como tú nunca podrás hacerlo con nadie!

-¡SAL DE MI CASA, RONALD WEASLEY! –Y con un hechizo lo hecho del edificio, todo sin saber que la maliciosa de Rita Skeeter estaba pasando por allí y lo escucho todo, relamiendo sus labios, preparando su portada principal de mañana, aunque con algo de simpatía para Hermione, a ella una vez le paso lo mismo y Ronald Weasley iba a sufrir como debió haber sufrido ese hombre.

Por eso, cuando llego el diario todos se sorprendieron aun mas por la actitud de Hermione Granger, todos los diarios habían publicado la noticia de la infidelidad del miembro del Trió De Oro, Ronald Bilius Weasley, a quien su madre hecho de la casa familiar apenas llego El Profeta.

Cuando la secretaria de Draco Malfoy, Carmen, le llevo el periódico a su jefe, nunca imagino que tendría que estar de rodillas limpiando el suelo. Su jefe tiro el café, se olvido de los papeles que tenía que firmar, de la reunión importante que tenia e, inclusive, que su traje Armani chorreaba café; lo único que hizo fue correr desesperado hacia el despacho de su fantasía sexual más poderosa, de la mujer que antes había estado prohibida pero que ahora estaba libre.

Entro sin golpear, avisarse encontrándose con una alegre mujer detrás del escritorio, que sonreía con fuerza mientras hablaba con una casilla sobre su oído, uno de esos raros objetos muggles que servían para comunicarse.

-Ejem… -Draco tosió sonoramente tratando de llamar su atencion, pero nada lo prepara para cuando la leona se levanto de la silla dejando el objeto muggle sobre la mesita. Estaba increíblemente vestida, resaltaba cada curva, cada recoveco femenino que poseía y que Draco quería lamer, morder, tocar, besar o adorar.

-¿Malfoy? –Lo llamo Hermione, estaba extrañada, no parecía el Draco que ella conocía porque tenía su elegante traje mojado de café, estaba agitado porque parecía haber corrido y llevaba una expresión que le formo un nudo en la parte baja de sus piernas, mojando sus partes intimas con solo una mirada abrasadora.

Pero no contesto, no hablo, solo la siguió recorriendo con la mirada de un hombre muerto de sed, de hambre o de cualquier privación posible, como si Hermione fuera el maná que calmaría su alma, como Christian Grey a Anastasia Steel, igual que Travis Maddox a Abba Abernathy, tal como Gabriel Emerson a Julianne Mitchell. Ella era Beatriz, su musa y, él, Dante. Camino hacia Hermione, rodeando el escritorio sin sacar la vista de ella, que sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía de la expectativa por lo que haría la serpiente con la que tanto quería acostarse.

-Hermione –Su nombre saliendo de esos labios casi la hizo tener un orgasmo, lo había dicho con tanta seducción que produjo un cambio inestable en su estomago, mojando sus bragas violentamente hasta que casi no confiaba en su cordura.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, tomo bruscamente su nuca para atraerla hacia él, tapando sus labios sedientos, devorando la pequeña boca de Hermione que lo había atormentado tanto tiempo y que hoy, finalmente, podía saborear sin barreras. Lamio su labio hasta que ella abrió su boca, entonces sumergió su lengua en el dulce néctar de su comida favorida, chocolates con menta, por eso cuando la castaña rodeo su cuello con los brazos, la serpiente en su interior se enrosco en sí misma en el regocijo de haber ganado: su futura mujer, la que tanto deseaba le estaba respondiendo su beso.

De un momento a otro, sus cuerpos estaban tan entrelazados que no se podía distinguir donde estaba Draco y cuando comenzaba Hermione; sumidos en la pasión que los consumía, sus caderas estaban en contacto con las del otro, moviéndose como si estuvieran unidos, sintiendo la excitación del otro, las manos de Draco ya habían desprendido los botones de la camisa de Hermione y acariciaban sus pechos llenos, cabían perfectamente en la palma de sus manos, rozando con la punta de sus dedos los pezones marrones, el color del chocolate. Los lamio suavemente primero, tratando de ser suave, pero Hermione agarro su cabello y lo apasto contra su pecho, entonces comenzó a chuparlo como si fueran el néctar de su vida, igual que hubiera hecho un bebe desesperado de comida.

La habitación estaba llena de gemidos, con un aire cargado de feromonas mientras una serpiente metía la mano contra el sexo de una leona, acaricio por sobre la ropa el centro de Hermione, quien gemía sobre el escritorio donde la habían colocado, esos dedos largos estaban apartando su ropa interior. Se había acostado con Ronald, pero nada de eso la preparo para esas sensaciones que sintió cuando por primera vez en su vida, sintió la boca de un hombre en su coño, lamiendo su secreto de mujer como si se tratara de un manjar, retorciendo su clítoris con la lengua, metiendo está en su entrada palpitante. Estaba tan cerca, muy cerca, por primera vez la harían llegar al orgasmo sin que ella participara, sentía sus músculos tiesos aunque también anhelantes de algo más que un dedo, querían el miembro erecto que hacia una carpa en esos pantalones Armani, una de las imágenes mas eróticas que Hermione había visto en su existencia.

-Vamos, leona, estas ahí –Y oyendo esas palabras, Hermione sintió que otro dedo se añadía, haciendo explotar su orgasmo, el mejor, más intenso que había tenido-. Eso estuvo hermoso, eres tan excitante –Aun con los ojos cerrados luego del clímax, ella percibió el beso apasionado que le daba su amante antes de volver a hablar-. Adiós, leona. Cuando quieras admitir lo que pasa entre nosotros, búscame.

Ahora sí que se puso alerta, abrió los ojos bruscamente y se incorporo de su escritorio, desaparecida toda fantasía o nube de excitación, cayó en la cuenta que estaba sobre su mesa de trabajo con la falda subida a medio muslo, la camisa totalmente desprendida, despeinada y sin bragas. Se empezó a recomponer, mientras Malfoy acomodaba su pelo en el reflejo de una ventana como si fuera lo más normal del mundo el chuparle el coño a un mujer sobre un escritorio.

-Malfoy, esto fue…

-No estoy arrepentido de esto, tienes que admitir lo que hay entre nosotros, Hermione –La miro brevemente como ella buscaba algo debajo de la sillas, entonces, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa daleada-. ¿Buscas algo, leona?

-Si, mis… -Se quedo sin palabras cuando vio que Malfoy tenía sus braguitas de algodón en sus manos, una muy cerca de su boca, pero no creía que… Lo hizo, se quedo anonadada cuando Draco odio la tela, la abrió y aspiro el olor en el lugar donde estaba seguro que había ido la entrepierna de la castaña, y suavemente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Hermione, le pego un lametón. El gemido de éxtasis de Hermione no se hizo esperar pero rápidamente fue olvidado cuando él metió la tela en sus bolsillos antes de retirarse del despacho con una risa sínica-. ¡MALFOY! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Y las personas que se encontraron con Draco Malfoy se asustaron, tenía una expresión de total satisfacción y éxtasis, todo mientras tenia uno de sus largos dedos sobre la nariz, el mismo que luego Carmen encontró dentro de la boca de su jefe cuando fue a llevar unos contratos.

* * *

**CONTINUARA, SI COMENTAN 3:) Y SI, ES CHANTAJE! jajajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, este es el final de la historia, espero que este a las expectativas de todos ustedes, esas personitas que han leído mi fic.**

**Comenzare advirtiendo su carácter sexual para mayores de edad y admitiendo que si bien la historia es mía, los personajes son de JKR. También los invito a que lean nuevamente la saga antes del día de conmemoración, 2 de Mayo, en homenaje a nuestros héroes caídos y a la misma JK.**

**Tambien, agradecerles a las personas que agregaron la historia a FAVORITOS:**

Abytutis, Brianda Cullen, DeevYLP, Dramatic Poetess, EveCipriano, Evelyn151997, Fernanda Malfoy Cullen, Giambonne, Gred-y-Feorge, .Granger, HermyDH, ImenetGranger, Kimi Alexa Infinity, Lita Wellington, MGMorales, PrincesaMalfoy23, , SveFonta, Yumelynn Fiore, angelita04, annie943, azu23blood, gagicata, littlevampireMajo, luna malfoy g, mery Malfoy, minako marie, shelan, yue yuna, zzamantha.

**A las que se suscribieron:**

Abytutis, Angy Malfoy, AraMalfoyG, Astorya, AvvamMalfoy, Blue Uchiha, Bookz24, Caroone, Claudia Granger, DeevYLP, Dominique Malfoy, EveCipriano, Gardeniel, Giambonne, Gred-y-Feorge, .Granger, MGMorales, MRS Taisho-Potter, MalfoyPrincezz, PrincesaMalfoy23, StarlightBlue26, Yumelynn Fiore, adrmil, annie943, danhablack, luna malfoy g, mery Malfoy, michsb, minako marie, minerva91, pansy pattinson, sam zmethwick, shelan, silvikira, tokio2323, yue yuna, Princesaartemisa.

**A las que comentaron:**

**Caroone** (Ya veras que hara! Jejeje), **minako marie** (Oye! Excelente que aceptes el chantaje! Ahora podras saciar tu anciedad jajja), **StarlightBlue26** (Si, Ron es una mierdita en mi fic, se nota que nunca me cayo del todo bien jajaj), **Abytutis** (Ahora no estas en el final y aquí tienes la continuación que tanto esperabas), **Pansy pattinson** (Nop, aumenta un poco el numero de amantes para que intercambiemos y ahí puede que te lo preste por 24 horas jajaja muchas gracias por el Review, y sobre la barra de chocolate blanco, Hermione hara algo mas que comérsela :3 ), **sam zmethwick** (Creo que la determinación es una cualidad que todos los Dracos deverian tener jajaj), **Gardaniel** (Aquí me tienes! Disfrutalo enormemente!), **littlevampireMajo** (Busca hielo! Jajaja), **luna malfoy g** (a donde envio tu Draco sexy? Naa… es solo mio jajaja), **AvvamMalfoy** (Yo también habia pensado esa opción, aunque la verdad quería hacer que lo encontrara con las manos en la masa, o otra cosa mejor dicho, pero luego cambie de idea y aquí tienes el resultado jaja), **Dominique Malfoy** (Solo una palabra, nena: CAERA, tu sabes que significa jajaj), **AraMalfoyG **(Mmmmm… Soy una mortifaga, una muerte mas no le hara nada a mi conciencia jajaj Naaa, mentirita, aca esta la actualización jajja), **DeevYLP** (Queridaa, no te preocupes, aca tienes la continuación y espero que continúe frio, si no te recalentaras jajaa), **azu23blood** (Esto ha sido lo más pronto posible y échale la culpa a mis musas ajjaja), **Yumelynn Fiore** (Muchas gracias! La verdad, eso es raro, no puedo decir que a mí me guste jajaja y aquí tienes la continuación)

**A TODAS LAS PERSONAS: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW, SUSCRIPCIONES O FAVORITOS, TAMBIEN LOS INVITO A MI OTRO FIC EN PROCESO QUE SERA MUCHO MAS LARGO: EL RENACER DEL FENIX O A MI ULTIMO TRABAJO COMPLETO EN ONE-SHORT, HERO FOREVER(Para más información visita mi perfil)**

**SIN MAS, LES DEJO EL FINAL.**

* * *

**SEDUCTOR SEDUCIDO**

* * *

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, su cuerpo se rebelaba al frio del agua cayendo sobre él, continuando con esa calentura que tenia encima desde que había visto a Draco lamiendo sus bragas de encaje. Aunque no era solo eso, quería a ese hombre poseyendo su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón, dejar de ser la santita para poder, por una vez en su vida, la mala, la perversa y la seductora. Toda su vida había hecho las cosas buenas: ido a la iglesia con sus padres, no comer caramelos, no besar chicos, leer y estudiar sin parar, no convertirse en una chica "ligera de cascos", etc. Siempre haciendo las cosas que los demás aprobarían, pero, ahora, se preguntaba una y otra vez: ¿Qué había ganado con ello?

Un novio que se acostaba con otra, una carrera mínima, un montón de amigos que estaban en sus propias parejas o familias, unos padres que no la hablaban por haberles tratado de salvar, un Londres que la idolatraba pero que la consideraban monja. Nada de eso le satisfacía, no se sentía completa como era en los brazos de Draco, mordiéndolo, metiendo sus manos en la camisa de él, un ex mortifagos, un niño mimado, un narcisista y egocéntrico hurón que le hacía calentar el flujo sanguíneo como nunca antes.

Allí, mirando la oscuridad del techo de su habitación, se dio cuenta que no había estado viviendo SU vida, todo lo contrario, si no vivido lo que otros querían que fuera, aun cuando eso no la hacía feliz o sentirse plena, viva, eufórica. Ese vacío en su pecho no era porque Ron se hubiera ido, solo existía por la inconformidad de su espíritu atado con grilletes en el fondo de su alma, este quería ser liberado, dejar de ser la niña buena, para ser la mala. Por eso miles de imágenes se cruzaron en su mente, deseos inconcebibles de cosas perversas, prohibidas por la biblia, el coran y todas las religiones del mundo.

El plan se estaba cociendo, tenía que sacarlo a tiempo del horno para luego ir y comerlo. Solo era cuestión de una buena planificación porque conociéndolo, todo iría perfectamente bien. Ella era una guerrera, una peleadora de la vida porque así lo habían querido, sin embargo, nadie sabía que esos conocimientos previos, el nunca darse por vencida, le servirían para semejante situación.

Una misión casi imposible.

Aunque no para ella, no por nada era Hermione J. Granger, antigua rata de biblioteca que había leído varios libros picantes en su vida, los suficientes para llevar a cabo esta prueba. Y sacaría un Extraordinario, nunca un Supera las Expectativas, sino la nota más alta en su nueva y mejorada materia, una que no se impartía en cualquier colegio. O ni siquiera en un colegio.

No había nadie como él, la hacia reír y enojar en partes iguales, poseía un humor sarcástico e irónico tan peculiar como escaso, sin contar su enorme ego que le hacía fama en otras partes de su anatomía. Una mirada era suficiente para calentar el frio paramo donde estaba esa nena mala de su interior, y cuando el calor le pegaba las fuerzas regresaban a ella, llevándola a pelear con aun más fuerza. Ese día había recibido más calor que de costumbre y, por ello, la nena mala se había soltado, compenetrando en su interior, trayendo la valentía suficiente para realizar este plan descabellado que la podía levar a la gloria o al fango por partes iguales. Esta vez no servirían los gráficos, las varitas, las pociones o los hechizos, solo necesitaba su cuerpo y una botella del coraje que le había otorgado su casa de Hogwarts, leona hasta la muerte.

Ese día, una leona seduciría a la serpiente. Y el seductor, terminaría siendo seducido.

* * *

Ese no era un viernes más en el aburrido tráfico de personas en el ministerio, todos se sorprendían por demás cuando miraban a Hermione Granger en pleno verano con un tapado negro hasta las rodillas y unos tacones mortales a juego. Parecía una mujer de la calle con profesión sexual más que la directora de un departamento con jerarquía en el ministerio. Su secretaria se sorprendió porque momentos antes le había llegado una carta diciendo que no podría ir por enfermedad, pero al parecer, todo señalaba que era una excusa.

-Señorita Granger, ¿No estaba en cama? –Le pregunto curiosa, tendría un chisme de primera mano para el almuerzo cortilla con sus amigas aun mas chusmas que ella, le harían saber a todo el mundo la noticia en menos de diez minutos.

-Dije indispuesta, no en cama, Lombardi –El tono que se usaría con un niño de cinco años lleno las palabras, la secretaria se sonrojo violentamente sin desanudar la furia de la vergüenza, no podía creer que su jefa creyera que era una nena. La cara de Hermione era la de una persona que se está vengando, una mirada de satisfacción recorría su rostro-. Además, lo que haga con mi parte de enferma no es tu puto problema, ve y cuéntaselo a tus chismosas amigas así, manosean mis palabras y usan la ambigüedad para fortalecer sus cotilleos.

Dándose la vuelta siguió hacia el ascensor, tenía en claro a que piso iría, por eso entro al cubículo de metal mirando su reflejo en las paredes reflectoras. Una mujer de veintitrés años le devolvió la mirada avisa, unos grandes ojos miel estaban excitados por lo que ocurriría pero aun así, sintiéndose hermosa por dentro y por fuera, termino su apariencia con un labial rojo pasión. Le dieron un toque glorioso a sus labios de por si anchos, aunque ahora parecían los elementos del pecado, llevarían a cualquier hombre al frenesí de saborearlos como cerezas, y Draco Malfoy no sería la excepción.

Ahora estaba lista, preparada para cazar a su presa y comerla, saborearla, devorarla con las ansias de una mujer que no ha tenido buen sexo en años, veintitrés años para ser exactos. Luego de la explosión de ayer, estaba segura que con Draco vería los fuegos artificiales, las estrellas y las galaxias como describían sus novelas favoritas, las compañeras de muchas noches en la insatisfacción y las cavilaciones de que si ella no estaba hecha para disfrutar del sexo. Todos los días se preguntaba esas preguntas, poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa rota y pidiéndole a Merlín, a los cielos que le concedieran el deseo de ser amada aunque fuera una sola vez. Sin embargo, descubrió que se había vuelto adicta al sabor de él, aceleraba su respirar mientras perdía la fuerza de gravedad que la fijaba a la tierra, probando el cielo con cada una de sus caricias. Quería estar eternamente besándolo, sumida en miles de estrellas, en donde estallaba el firmamento cometiendo pecados que estaban mas allá de toda redención.

Salió del ascensor con toda la pinta de una mujer llena de determinación, la cruda y sin sentido intención de seducir a un consumado calavera que había pasado por todas las faldas de Londres mágico y, seguramente, de Francia también. Pero ella estaba sumida en el delirio de querer besarlo hasta sentir dolor, que sus labios sangraran y que se empapara de ese dulce néctar que era la boca de Draco Lucius Malfoy, el heredero sangre pura de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico. Partiendo hacia la oficina de este, no se molesto en hablar con la secretaria de él, Carmen, quien la miro con reproche aunque se sorprendió aun mas, cuando la castaña le respondió con una cargada del más cruel desdén que haba visto.

La oficina era normal, casi igual a la de ella, aunque con unos cuadros que seguramente valían varios miles de galeones, más de los que Ronald ganaría en su vida, estaba segura. Aunque la decoración le importaba un pimiento, observo todo antes de mirar hacia el lugar de donde su mirada no se volvió a apartar. Allí estaba el objeto de su deseo, tan pulcro, con su camisa sin arrugas, todo un superficial irreal, envuelto en una envoltura de encanto nato que le facilitaba todas las conquistas. Pero ella necesitaba algo más que ser seducida, la nena mala estaba saliendo y no avecinaba nada bueno.

-Granger, si vienes a… -Las palabras se las tragaron los labios de Hermione cuando en unos pasos cruzo hacia la gran silla y se sentó en el regazo del rubio, robándole el aliento con un beso abrazador. El rubio había estado pensando en ese cuerpo toda la mañana, inclusive apenas había pegado un ojo la pasada noche, y tenerlo sobre su miembro, mordiéndole la boca, devorándolo, fue como su el Vesubio entrara en erupción nuevamente, solo que de vez de Italia, fue en el interior de Draco.

Las manos de Draco le trataron de tocar el cabello, acercarla aun mas, pero ella con una agitada de varita las ato detrás de la cabeza de su dueño, a lo que pego un gruñido bajo, que fue transformado en gemido cuando los cálidos labios de Hermione le besaron suavemente detrás de la oreja, sorbieron su lóbulo levemente y fueron bajando, llevándolo a tal frenesí que no tuvo conciencia de que las manos de la castaña se colocaban en las solapas de su camisa. Era una prenda my cara, le había salido quinientos cincuenta galeones porque era de diseñador, pero cuando Hermione les pego un tirón, los botones saltaron por toda la oficina con un tintilíneo sensual que fue como tirarle combustible al fuego dentro de ambos, hasta que ella comenzó a pasarle la lengua por el pecho como si fuera un helado de chocolate blanco, mordisqueando los pezones y tirando con su boca los vellos del pecho de él, que se retorcía como anguila debajo de sí.

-Hermione, mi leona –Gimió Draco, cuando las pequeñas manos de la castaña acariciaron por su "camino feliz" hacia la pretina del pantalón de vestir, quería ser él quien la acariciara, aunque como lo estaban seduciendo estaba más que listo y dispuesto a enterrarse en su calor para no pensar en nada más que ese cuerpo del color del otoño.

-¿Quieres tocarme Draco? –Le susurro acariciando su miembro por arriba de la ropa, sonriendo perversamente por su secreto, uno muy sucio que haría explotar la libido del hombre que tenia debajo, de su seductor.

-Diablos galopantes, claro que sí.

-Aquí me tienes –Tres cosas sucedieron en ese instante: las manos de Draco se soltaron, la puerta se abrió dejando pasó a una enojada Carmen y el tapado negro, el que cubría el cuerpo de Hermione, cayó al suelo dejando a la vista el glorioso cuerpo desnudo de la castaña.

Reaccionando en el calor de la pasión, Draco solo atino a cubrirla bruscamente y transportarse rápidamente hacia el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente, su dormitorio de la Mansión familiar, Malfoy Manor. Y lo próximo que supo Hermione fue que estaba en una habitación verde y plateada, llena de libros y objetos masculinos como pesas, porque ese cuarto era más grande que la casa de sus padres. A pesar de que quería mirar todo, Draco parecía no tener esa intención porque la tiro sobre la cama con brusquedad, le saco el tapado y comenzó su faena.

Acariciaba cada recoveco del cuerpo de la castaña con tal delicadeza que ni un monje con la estatua de su dios podría haber sido más cuidadoso que Draco en ese momento, los senos, los pezones, la panza plana, los rizos en el monte de Venus y, finalmente, los blancos dedos aristocráticos llegaron a sus labios vaginales, los que rozaron, convirtiendo en una estremecedora fricción esos pequeños toques. Poco a poco, las caricias se hicieron más candentes, hasta que hundió un largo dedo en el interior de Hermione, que grito con placer, aunque aun mas lo hizo cuando la boca del rubio apreso su clítoris con los dientes y lo tironeo con suavidad, llevando un escalofrió por sus terminaciones nerviosas. Sorbió el punto G hasta que el cuerpo de la castaña se convulsionaba de placer y un grito anunciaba su llegada al éxtasis, sacudiendo las viejas paredes ancestrales, hechas por muertos que se estaban revolcando en sus tumbas al ver a su último heredero acostándose con una impura, una sangre sucia que lo había seducido.

Sobre la misma, Hermione se paro, irguiendo a Draco con ella, lo beso fuertemente para saborear sus fluidos en los labios de él y se arrodillo frente a la parte delantera de los pantalones, acariciando la verga dura que hacia una carpa en los pantalones, que pronto fueron abiertos, dejándola libre, erguida cual mástil. Aunque ese fue el turno de Draco, sumergiéndose en su placer cuando las frías y pequeñas manos de Hermione acariciaron su erección con vergüenza al principio, y coraje después, casi llevándolo al éxtasis, pero su punto máximo de ebullición, casi dejando soltar ese fuego en su interior, fue cuando una boca. Una tierna, caliente, mojada y pequeña boca, se cerró con ganas sobre su miembro, comiéndoselo, devorando su carne caliente como nunca antes se lo habían hecho, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con un cuadro que nunca en su vida olvidaría: la castaña mirándolo con sus ojos miel, con el cabello rebelde para todos lados y su miembro expandiendo sus labios rojos de carmín, tragando parte de su enorme trozo.

Draco se acostó sobre la cama, sintiendo como Hermione seguir comiéndose su miembro con energía, casi llevándolo a tocar el cielo con sus manos, hasta que ella decidió que era tiempo de otra cosa. Se lamio los labios y se monto sobre el eje, ubicando las manos a cada lado de la panza de Draco, bajo suavemente su cuerpo al encuentro del enorme pedazo de carne, empezando una lenta y profunda cabalgada porque por fin, finalmente lo tenía en su interior, lo estaba poseyendo, tal como él la poseía a ella.

Sus caderas iban de acá para allá, un bamboleo sincronizado por ambos los llevaba cada vez más cerca del cielo y el firmamento, lejos de pensar en el ministerio, obligaciones, héroes o cualquier otra cosa que no fueran ellos: una mujer y un hombre entregados a una pasión que los abrazaba hasta los huesos, hasta el alma. Draco acariciaba los pechos de Hermione que se movían al compas, volviéndolo loco por probarlos, aunque también tomaba las caderas y las movía con más rapidez, ganando más y más gemidos, grititos o arañazos.

Pero se canso, ella ya lo había seducido, soltado a la serpiente, ahora que se atuviera a las consecuencias, por lo que la abrazo con fuerza y se giro, quedando él arriba. Tomo las piernas de ella y se las llevo a los hombros, la besó con fuerza, prometiendo con el beso miles de otros placeres carnales.

Ahí fue cuando salió casi por entero, dejo dentro de Hermione solo la cabeza de su miembro, antes de adentrarse con una fuerza animal que la hizo sentir la entrada de su útero, lo sintió tan profundo que creyó que tocaría su alma, su corazón. Así comenzó, Draco entraba y salía con fuerza del interior de ella, con tal frenesí hacían el amor que ninguno se percataba de cómo la cama se movía golpeando las paredes con la cabecera o que sus cuerpos estaban resbalosos de sudor.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, lo hicieron con violencia y al unisonó, gritaron el nombre del otro con desesperación mientras se agarraban, descargando la semilla de Draco en el interior de Hermione, y no dejaron espacio para nada entre sus cuerpos sudorosos, con los ojos cerrados se recostaron por cansancio, quedándose dormidos de inmediato, aun sin separarse.

Horas después, los dos estaban en un enorme y espectacular yacusi, disfrutando los placeres el agua caliente sobre sus pieles sensibles, aunque Draco había gemido de dolor cuando apoyo la espalda sobre la fría cerámica: muchas marcas de arañazos cruzaban la blanca piel inmaculada, la leona había dejado su marca, había reclamado su territorio con sangre. Aunque Hermione también estaba dolorida, luego de ese asalto se despertó otra vez cuando sintió el miembro engrosar, luego la poseyó en la mesa de la cocina mientras preparaban un aperitivo, finalmente en el yacusi habían hecho otro tanto.

-¿Qué te pareció mi yacusi, leona?

-Normal.

-No seas tan seca, no te sientas mal por haber acabado seducida –Sonrió con altanería Draco, olvidándose algunos detalles muy importantes de su encuentro, unos que cruzaron por la mente de Hermione.

-¿Fui yo quien nos transporto aquí? No ¿Quién fue el que me agarro en la cocina para castigarme porque me roce contra su entrepierna? Tu, cariño –Le susurro Hermione con ternura, aunque la palabra cariño hizo saltar el corazón de Draco-. Me parece que el seducido eres tú, admítelo o me iré.

-No estoy del todo satisfecho, aun tengo hambre de este cuerpo –Dijo agarrando las curvan de la castaña, quien ni lerda ni perezosa se movió a su regazo, donde un inquilino se despertó de la siesta.

-Lo puedo sentir –Sonrió Hermione con picardía.

-Claro que si, este seductor seducido quiere más fiesta –Y empezaron otra faena, una de muchas otras que vendrían por delante.

* * *

**PEQUEÑO EPILOGO**

**El Casamiento Potter-Parkinson**

La novia estaba esplendida con su vestido blanco, su cabello negro refulgía a la luz del sol en la playa mientras miraba al novio que la esperaba en el altar, con sus ojos verdes llenitos de amor y cariño, tanto que acongojaban su corazón de slytherin. Pansy Parkinson se había enamorado de un Gryffindor, estaba casándose con él y, si no se equivocaba, tendría a su primogénito dentro de seis meses. El hijo del niño que vivió, el héroe nacional e internacional que derroto al innombrable. Se fijo en el padrino de su boda perfecta, Draco, más que un amigo, Malfoy era su hermano, pero no se ofendió que no la mirara a ella, que esos ojos grises ardientes estuvieran dirigidos a su dama de honor y madrina, Hermione Granger. Al contrario, descubrió que muy profundo, en esas tormentosas orbes grises se vislumbraba el amor, pronto tendría otra boda, esperaba no estar muy gorda para entonces.

Aunque, mientras tomaba la mano de su futuro esposo, dudaba que no fueran un casamiento por "Penalty": sabia que ambos desaparecieron una semana hacia un mes, que Hermione estaba más bella y llevaba chupones por todo el cuello, que Draco no se sentaba con la espalda puesta en ningún lugar o que cuando pasaba ponía una mueca de dolor, también sabía que Hermione estaba comiendo el doble de lo normal. Sonrió con ganas, sin escuchar del todo el sermón, solo pensaba que vestido se pondría para la importante ocasión que apareció en el profeta unos días después:

**EL HEREDERO DE LA DINASTIA MALFOY SE CASARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON LA HEROÍNA DE GUERRA, HERMIONE GRANGER.**

**(Entrevista a Ronald Weasley después de su desmayo en pag. 6 a 12)**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR TODO ****:D**

**Diccionario:**

**Boda Penalty:**boda rápida, precipitada, casi siempre por embarazo.


	4. Chapter 4

_A raíz de las siguientes razones, he decidido regalarles un epilogo más extenso de cómo continua la relación de Hermione y Draco, parte de la entrevista que tanto las hizo reír y el porqué de "la boda Penalty":_

_Por los 53 Review en FanFiction._

_Los 61 favoritos de FanFiction._

_Las 40 suscripciones a la historia en FanFiction._

_Los 18 comentarios de PotterFics._

_Los 57 favoritos de PotterFics._

_Sin más, les dedico este epilogo a todas esas personas que me han seguido desde el principio, tanto a la historia como a mí misma como escritora ha sido emocionante escribir cada palabra de esta loca historia porque ustedes estaban allí, pidiéndome un poco más, todas esas personitas me han animado a continuar, dándome aliento o cruciatus(sirven de igual manera xD), a __**Mot y Abytutis**__, mis hijos del alma y __**Dee**__, mi querida tejona que lee todas mis obras…_

* * *

**Seductor Seducido**

**Epilogo hiper-corto solo para ultimar dudas y detalles que me preguntaron, tiene menos de 1.200 palabras, así que no esperéis mucho xD**

* * *

-¡Te matare, Malfoy hurón del demonio! ¡Resucitare a Ojoloco que te lance hasta el planeta más alejado de la Vía Láctea! –Los gritos provenientes de la sala de partos producían escalofríos en Draco Malfoy, parado cerca de allí con Harry Potter, Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott, sus mejores amigos. Estos lo miraban con temor y compasión en sus rostros porque, a pesar de que ellos también estaban casados, ninguna de sus mujeres tenía tan mal carácter o cumplía tanto sus promesas. Sin embargo, Pansy gastaba hasta que a su esposo le daba dolor de solo escucharla ir de compras, Ginny tenía un mocomurcielago mortal para el pobre Zabinni y, a pesar de todo, la peor de las tres era Luna, poseedora de uno de los peores males contra los maridos: el silencio.

-Hermano, ¿No deberías entrar? –Susurro Theo cuando vio a Draco tomar sus cabellos y tironearlos con fuerza, haciendo que su cuero cabelludo se estirara, generando dolor ajeno en sus amigos.

-¿Tú crees? ¿No me matara apenas tenga una varita en su poder? –Y como conjurado por el infierno, apenas Draco terminara esa oración, desde la sala de partos se escucho:

-¡Matare a todos tus putos ancestros! ¡Los hare revolcar en sus tumbas y se arrepentirán de tu nacimiento, mortifago maldito!

-Bueno, me arriesgare, quiero conocer a mis hijos –Y respirando profundamente se adentro en la sala donde se encontraba su mujer desde hacían siete meses, la misma a quien le había jurado amar y respetar, aguantar en las buenas o malas. Dos semanas después de la boda de Pansy y Harry, se entero que sería padre de gemelos por lo que se caso, haciendo lo que cualquier caballero haría.

-Sr. Malfoy, su primer hijo ya está bien, aunque tenemos problemas con el segundo, por alguna extraña razón su vínculo mágico es demasiado fuerte: se aferra al útero materno –Dijo la enfermera, pasándole un bultito envuelto en celeste. Era tan pequeño que se le escuchaban los latidos del corazón y un leve sollozo, el heredero que continuaría la dinastía Malfoy había nacido y era la luz de los ojos de su padre.

-Hola, pequeño Scorpius –Susurro Draco, tocando la pequeña nariz de su hijo, que estornudo levemente, sin que los demás adultos se percataran porque su hermanito los tenia entretenidos al no querer salir.

-¡PUJE, SEÑORA MALFOY! ¡PUJE! –Gritaba el doctor, aferrado a una cabeza que sobre salía de las piernas de Hermione, pero que no cedía ni un centímetro.

-¡VIUDA MALFOY! ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME TOQUE NI UN PELO MIENTRAS VIVA! ¡MALDITO MORTIFAGO, NO LE PONDRAS NOMBRE DE CONSTELACION A MI BEBE! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO CON TUS PADRES ANTES DE ESO, HIJO DE VOLDEMORT! –Los gritos de Hermione eran cada vez mas fuerte hasta que, de repente, el médico se cayó de culo en la sala, sosteniendo a un bulto sanguinolento que gritaba como si lo estuvieran matando, creando una extraña expresión en el rostro de su padre: una sonrisa.

-Uyyy, heredo el temperamento de su mama –Rio al pequeño primogénito de sus brazos, aunque una agitada medusa se volvió hacia él, olvidando por completo su "cansancio" de parturienta.

-¡A TI TE DARE EL TEMPERAMENTO DE MAMA, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK Y LA ZORRA HERMANA DE BELLATRIX QUE TE PARIO! –Contesto Hermione, que convertida en una medusa vengadora se abalanzo hacia su esposo, aunque las enfermeras cercanas la sujetaron a la cama mientras la apaciguaban, dándole a sus hijos para que su instinto de madre tomara las riendas de la situación.

-Scorpius y Antares Malfoy, sois preciosos como su papa –La baba de Draco alcanzaba niveles exagerados bajo la mirada de Hermione, que los aparto de su vista. Los entrecejos no se hicieron esperar entre ambos, cada uno por causa diferente.

-No se llamaran así, mis hijos se llamaran Thomas y Giliberta, como mis padres.

-¿Olvidaste al último Thomas que conociste? ¿O el apellido Riddle no te lo recuerda? No permitiré que mi primogénito se llame como ese mestizo con aires de grandeza.

-No me importa, tú disfrutaste haciéndolos, pero yo elijo los nombres.

-Pues yo no escuche quejarte en el proceso, es más, los: "No pares, Draco", "Dame mas, hurón" sonaban muy placenteros –El rostro de Hermione se puso colorado frente a las agudas miradas de las enfermeras y doctores de San Mungo.

-Los tuve nueve meses dentro mío.

-Te alimente nueve meses, ingrata, además, como esposa prometiste obedecerme.

-Pues ahí tienes tu obediencia: no me volverás a tocar un pelo.

-¿De arriba o de abajo, querida?

-¡De cualquiera de los dos, infeliz!

-¡Mas infeliz debe estar la comadreja! Ahhh, hablando de esa, me debes el favor que te hice por invitar a Don cara dura a nuestra boda, todo después que te cago insultando en los diarios cuando anunciaron nuestro compromiso.

-¡Es mi amigo!

-¡Mira cuanto me importa! ¡Me saco en cara tu virginidad!

-Puaggg, ni siquiera fue tan lindo ese día –Le saco importancia, Hermione.

-Si lo tuviera o no, no me importa ya, eres mía ¡MIA! Y me debes ese favor, así que elegirás el nombre de la nena, y yo del varón, ¿Satisfecha? –Termino democráticamente Draco, seguido por los ojos como platos de los doctores del lugar.

-Eh… Bueno, ella será… Joanne Malfoy –Dijo Hermione mirando a la beba, quien se chupaba un dedo con los ojos abiertos, los cuales parecían ser igualitos a los de su padre, aunque con una beta de autoridad de su madre.

-Scorpius Thomas Malfoy y Joanne Lyra Malfoy –Saliéndose con la suya, Draco le puso un nombre de constelación a su bebita, a la que lloraba por comida desde la sala de neonatos pero que hacia descarga en los micrófonos y las cosas electrónicas de todo el hospital, demostrando una gran vena mágica para dos cortos tres días de vida. Mientras iba hacia la sala donde estaba Hermione, pensó en su nueva preocupación: su esposa juro que no lo dejaría tocarla de nuevo, solo que eso ya se vería.

* * *

_Cuarenta y cinco días después:_

-¡DAME MAS, HURON VALIENTE! ¡HAZME TUYA! –Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la habitación mientras Draco Malfoy, despeinado y lambiendo sus labios, sacaba la cabeza de debajo de las colchas, más exactamente de entre las piernas de su esposa.

-¿No era que no me dejarías tocarte más? –Susurro satisfecho, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus hijos en la habitación de al lado.

-¡Cállate y vuelve a lo tuyo! –Hermione, tomando los cabellos de su esposo, lo metió debajo de las colchas hacia su centro, suspirado cuando la mágica boca de la serpiente llego a donde ella lo requería.

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
